1. Field
One or more embodiments of the invention relate to an electronic apparatus (e.g., an image photographing apparatus), and more particularly, to a method and an apparatus for rapidly reproducing a captured image after the apparatus photographs a subject.
2. Description of the Related Art
As performance of an image photographing apparatus is improved so that high-speed continuous photographing and infinite continuous photographing may be performed, a change to a playback mode may be made after an image is completely stored. Thus, a captured image may not be checked until the image is completely stored.